


You Can't Cook To Save Your Life

by 97Charlie



Series: College Coldflash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baking, Barry never stops studying, Blow Job, College AU, College cooking, Cooking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Studying, Yes again, aka not real cooking, at least not during finals season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97Charlie/pseuds/97Charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len stumbled upon Barry laying on a park bench, dead asleep. He wakes him up and takes him back to the dorms and decides to make him some real food, but Leonard gets caught in a challenge of whose food is better. That turns into a kitchen fight involving sugar, flour, and eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Cook To Save Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one! Thanks for reading! If you wanna follow me, I'm on Tumblr at thecoldestflash.tumblr.com

When Leonard saw Barry again, it wasn’t in the hallway or even in their building. He was laying on a park bench with a book draped across his chest and an arm dangling over the side. His mouth was parted and he was taking in heavy breaths resulting in a slight snore. Len wanted to laugh at the sight, but he knew he should wake him up so Barry could go back to his room and get some real sleep. 

He walked over to Barry and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small shake. Barry groaned and turned away from Leonard, his hand that had fallen over moving to press against his eyes in an attempt to hide from the sun.

“This isn’t your bed, Barry, or mine for that matter?” Leonard said, a smirk written in his tone. “You’ve gotta wake up. Someone’s going to steal your stuff if you stay here.”

Barry looked up at Leonard who still had a hand on his shoulder. “I just got out of an exam and I have to study for another one. I couldn’t help but fall asleep. I’m fried.”

“Maybe you should get some food and get some rest. It’ll make you feel better,” Len said as he sat down as Barry sat up to give him some room on the bench. 

“Food sounds good. I ate breakfast, uh…” Barry raised his watch to eye level before continuing, “five hours ago.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and took Barry by the hand and began to lead him towards their dorms. “I thought we were going to get something to eat?”

“We are. I’m just not going to let you put garbage in your body like you do every other time you go out to eat.”

“How do you know I eat bad things?”

“Because you didn’t deny it, and please, you’re a freshman. You don’t know how to cook, and I’m sure you just go to the fast-and-easy restaurants like the Big Belly Burger. You’re definitely a type,” Len said, letting go of Barry’s hand after they entered the building. 

“Yeah, whatever. You’re a freshman, too, aren’t you?” Barry asked as they entered the elevator.

“Yeah, but I’m older than you. I took a gap year, uh three gap years actually. Lisa convinced me to come to college. I can keep an eye on her here.”

“Not a very good one if she was able to distract you with me,” Barry bantered, nudging Len’s elbow a little bit as he smiled.

Leonard shot him a look but didn’t speak as they walked to Len’s room. “I’m going to grab some stuff out of my fridge and then we’ll go to the kitchen. I’m going to make something easy so you can pick up on it and make it for yourself.”

The pair entered Leonard’s room, and he grabbed a package of ramen, two eggs, and some spices. “Why don’t you just make the normal ramen?” Barry asked as he trailed behind Len to the kitchen.

“Because, just noodles offer nothing of substance. They’ll go straight through you and make you feel full for about thirty minutes. You might as well have never cooked at all, but if you cook them with eggs, at least you’re getting some protein. And the spices make it taste like you’re not eating mush.”

“You’re just a food snob,” Barry teased as Len grabbed a saucepan from the shelf and filled it with some water. “How good can,” he paused, taking the spices from Leonard’s hand, “parsley even make it taste?” 

“Barry, you are so sad. I don’t think you’ve ever eaten a good meal in your life if that’s how you feel about spices.”

“You don’t need spices for good things like cake or cookies or brownies.”

“Like I said before, all you eat is garbage. You keep putting stuff like that in your body and you won’t see past 30,” he said, snatching the spice back from Barry. “If this isn’t the best thing you’ve eaten since you started college, I won’t bother you about your eating habits again,” Len promised, turning back to the water that he put on the burner.

“Fine, I’m going to make cupcakes. Because cupcakes taste better than anything you could cook for me,” Barry said before grabbing some sugar and flour.

“I’m surprised you know how to make them without using a box,” Leonard said, grinding some salt in the boiling water.

“Yeah, yeah, keep making fun of me. You’ll be eating your words soon enough,” Barry grumbled as he got a mixing bowl out along with a spatula. 

“Mine’s going to be done long before yours,” Len said as he plopped the ramen in the boiling water. 

“Then we’ll have some awesome desert,” Barry answered, measuring out everything he needed for the cupcakes and placing them in the bowl. “Will you grab me an egg from the fridge?”

“And why should I help the competition?” Leonard teased, walking over to Barry’s bowl full of flour, sugar, and baking powder.

“Because you’re a nice person?” Barry asked, a smile on his face as he finished mixing everything together. He looked over his shoulder at Leonard and nudged him a little bit, “and if you don’t, I’ll do this.” He paused, giving Leonard just enough time to draw his brows together before dipping his fingers in his cupcake mixture and flicking some of the dust at Len.

Len stood there for a moment, not quite able to comprehend what he just witnessed. Without a crack of a smile he reached for the bowl and picked it up, promptly pouring it on Barry’s head. With the other now covered in a powdered white mess, Barry’s ear-to-ear smile dropped. “I had everything measured perfectly! Oh, you’re gonna pay,” he said before skirting off to the fridge, grabbing something Leonard couldn’t see.

When Len was able to make out what the other was about to throw at him, it was too late. His hair was slick with a gooey egg mess. He scowled a little bit and brought his fingers up to his hair to thread the yolk away from his head. 

He grabbed one of his own eggs and chucked it at Barry, hitting him in the center of his chest. “Don’t start anything you don’t want to finish,” he said, chuckling to himself as he took the noodles off of the burner. “Don’t want your food to burn.”

“Oh of course not, master chef, you just wanna get rid of everything that is good and decent in the kitchen,” Barry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Without another word, Len lunged at Barry, tackling him to the ground. “Nope, just want to keep you in prime condition. You can’t live forever on junk food.”

“Sure I can,” he answered from under Len, a devilish smile written across his face. 

“Sorry to interrupt boys,” a chilling voice came from behind them. Len groaned on top of him and Barry blushed deeply, realizing that this was one of the most awful situations he could’ve gotten caught in. “Didn’t mean to ruin the fun.”

Leonard rose to his feet and started to card a hand through his hair before he realized it was still slick with egg before saying, “hey Lise, I was just, uh, showing Barry how to cook.”

“Clearly,” she answered, walking past the two to get to the fridge. “I’m just here to grab Cisco a drink. Don’t let me stop you two from… whatever this is,” she said with a smile. She winked at Leonard and eyed over Barry before leaving the dorm kitchen.

Leonard got off of Barry after Lisa left. Barry rocked on his heels and walked over to the noodles. “Uh, are they ready?”

“You know, I think they can wait until the next time I decide to cook. Someone’ll come and clean them up. They only cost about ten cents. I can live with that loss,” Leonard said, grabbing Barry by the wrist before dragging him back to his word.

Barry gladly followed him and stumbled into the bedroom behind him. They both toed off their shoes and Len pushed Barry back onto the unused bed. “You’re all dirty.”

“So are you,” Barry said, his fingers going for the hem of Len’s shirt to lift it up. Rough hands stopped him immediately. 

“Not tonight. Another day, I promise,” Len said, leaning down to press soft kisses to Barry’s sugar soaked neck. Barry hummed in protest but didn’t question it as he withdrew his hands. “Take off this shirt,” Len muttered, “and push down your pants.” 

Barry did as he was told and quickly stripped off his shirt, throwing it to the side. “I didn’t pick up my clothes from last time,” he said as Leonard followed him off of the bed and kissed down his neck and back. Barry pushed his pants down and wiggled out of them before falling back on the bed.

“I know,” Len answered between kisses, “I washed ‘em for you. Now stop worrying. Lay back and let me give you the best blow job of your life,” he said, alternating between kissing and biting as he kissed down Barry’s freckled stomach. “You’re gorgeous.”

A hand came to Len’s head as his mouth floated around the head of Barry’s erection. He scratched through the hair there and let out a groan when Len wrapped his mouth around the head of Barry’s cock. He sucked slowly and bobbed his head up and down, keeping his eyes on Barry. 

Barry on the other hand, was unable to keep eye contact. The wet pressure of Len’s mouth on his dick was too much for him to focus on. His breath was shaky and his eyes were darting around the ceiling, his hips giving in and twitching up when Len took all of him in his mouth.

Barry’s body shook from the intense feeling of _Len_ surrounding him, and the final straw came when Len hummed around his dick, an intense feeling of bless washing over him as his cum shot down Leonard’s mouth. 

Len pulled up with a pop and a smile on his spit-slicked lips as he looked at the completely torn apart Barry strewn across his extra bed. “Ready for more?” He asked, a hand on the inside of Barry’s thigh, nudging it open. 

“Mmm,” Barry moaned happily, turning over to comply with Len’s hands. Without really thinking about it, he sunk his head down and stuck his ass up to give Len a proper display. He heard Leonard laugh as two hands came to his cheeks and separated them. 

“Stay like this,” he said in a hushed whisper. Leonard left the creaky bed in favor for his nightstand where he stored the condoms and lube. He grabbed a wrapper and made his way back to Barry who stayed still as a statue. Leonard pushed down his own pants and pulled the condom on, a hand on the small of Barry’s back. “So good for me.”

He lubed up his dick and pressed it against Barry experimentally. He should still be fine from the last time they had sex, but he didn’t want to accidentally hurt the other. He pushed in experimentally, watching Barry’s face to make sure that it wasn’t too much for the other.

When he decided that Barry was stretched enough, he began to push in and out with more speed, his hand moving in favor for Barry’s ass. Barry gave small huff as Len began to get closer to climaxing and Leonard realized that his hand had been digging into Barry’s ass, giving it a rosy coloring. He shook his head to himself and reached around to wrap his hand around Barry’s slick cock. He stroked it in time with his hips and groaned as Barry tightened around him.

The corners of his vision faded as he came inside Barry, his whole body shaking as Barry followed not far behind. He looked down at his sheets now covered in come and groaned as they fell down to lay on the bed. “Go get a shower. I’ve got to wash these sheets,” he muttered as he rolled the condom off his dick, throwing it in the garbage next to his bed. “I’ll see you next time, Barry.”


End file.
